Ryman Sunglass
Ser Ryman Sunglass is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, most often seen in the company of King Damon Lannister. History Ser Ryman Sunglass was born at Sweetport Sound. The fourth son of the Lord, he was forced into a life of service and honour. He trained under several masters of arms at his father's keep, but became increasingly frustrated at his position. He left to squire under his uncle, who had left to travel as a hedge knight in the Riverlands. At some point he was involved in a local uprising in the Trident, in protest of Orys II Baratheon's taxes. His master was injured in the fighting, but Ryman stepped across his prone tutor and slew several smallfolk in the ensuing conflict. His uncle survived the encounter and knighted him for his bravery. He begun competing in local tourneys across Westeros, and it was at one of these, for his fight in the melé that he caught the eye of Lord Robert Velaryon. Lord Robert took him into his service and he became a sworn sword of Driftmark, and eventually master at arms. During Lord Robert's sickness, Ser Ryman helped run the affairs of the island for some time. He eventually became tutor to both of Lord Robert's sons, Daelys Velaryon and Varyo Velaryon. He was very enamoured with both of them, and kept a strong regard for Varyo even after Lord Robert attempted to kill him, helping the boy and his retainers escape. He has fought in many conflicts, and usually leading the levies of Driftmark, he still has a slight scar on the side of his face from the Greyjoy rebellion. More recently, he was on Damon Lannister's flank at the battles of Red Mountain and the Kingswood. Ser Ryman is not a talented man. He never has had a flair for the knightly arts, he's never really had even a desire to lead life like a true knight. However he has had a long life, now coming into his fifth decade. He knows how to kill men extremely well, he knows how to lead troops, he knows the realities of battle. His simple experience has lead him to be successful where youth and talent have not been. His eyes are an icy blue. He stands head and shoulders above most most men and is a mess of muscle and sinew from a life of battle. He carries himself with a deliberate air, and chooses the bastard sword as his usual weapon. His sigil is a Seahorse on a white field. Important Events First Era Ser Ryman joined the ranks of the Kingsguard in the first era. Second Era Damon Lannister quickly developed an appreciation for Ser Ryman's lack of chivalry, utilizing the knight for his less honorable work, such as his confrontation with Jojen Stark at the Tournament in the Vale. He began training with the old knight in an effort to improve his own swordsmanship. Third Era Ryman led the King's men to victory against the Kingswood Children in the third era. He was named Lord Commander sometime after Ser Ulrich Dayne died, when Ser Tywin Marbrand was presumed dead after his ship never returned from Dragonstone. Fourth Era Ryman marched with the King toward Oldtown during the War of the False King. He was injured during the taking of Cider Hall, while fighting Lord Fossoway's champions. He remained there until the end of the war, though his son and squire Robert went on without him after being knighted by King Damon for vanquishing the last of the challengers. Fifth Era Ser Ryman accompanied Damon to Casterly Rock after the King was banished by Danae Targaryen. He was prepared to defend a smallfolk boy against the false accusations of Jeyne Lannister in a trial by combat until it was discovered that she chose Gunthor Lannister as her champion. Forbidden by his vows to harm one of the King's blood, Ryman was replaced with Ser Benfred Tanner. Sixth Era Ryman returned with Damon to King's Landing for the Queen's Ball. The King gifted him a Valyrian steel greatsword that had belonged to Harys Baratheon, after Ryman's was stolen when their party was robbed on the highway on the way back to the capital. Ryman named the sword Duty. Quotes "Ser Ryman's face was locked. Robert had grown to calling that expression 'The Lord Commander.' It indicated, as ever, that his father was doing his Duties." -'' Blood and Whispers ''"His face was old and thin but his body was a mess of muscle and sinew built over a long life of battle. His skill at dolling out death was undeniable, but Ser Ryman showed scant regard for the knightly arts. He is no true knight, Ser Varus thought. Only a Lannister would put a white cloak on such a man." - ''thoughts of Ser Varus "''The arrival of the white raven had made him wonder how many Summers he had left. He had been a Winter birth, mayhaps he would be a Winter death." - Blood and Whispers Family Robert Sevenswords, sonCategory:Kingsguard Category:Sunglass Category:Crownlands Category:Knight Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Lord commander